


Outside the Window

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Window" challenge. A few years into the future, Connie and Mike have settled down in a nice life. Here's a small scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Window

One of her favorite times of the day was watching him play with their daughter outside as she made dinner. Whether he was serving tea to her and some stuffed animals or teaching her how to catch a baseball, he was always attentive and dedicated to his little girl.

Today, Mike attempted to do a cartwheel for Mariela (who they called Mary).

Connie opened the window and yelled to them, “Be careful!”

He fell onto the grass, laughing.

“Daddy’ll be careful, mommy. I promise to watch him.” The little girl giggled and jumped onto her father.

Connie nodded, closing the window.


End file.
